


The Wrong Chess Game

by StregataDalloStregatto



Series: Demetra's Ballad [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chess Game, F/M, Pre - relationship - Freeform, cullen love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StregataDalloStregatto/pseuds/StregataDalloStregatto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and the Inquisitor are playing a game chess, but something is wrong. Maybe this time Cullen has made a mistake!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Chess Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome here! If you like Dragon Age things and generally fantasy stuff (with some random personal post) here is my Tumbrl!  
> http://stregatadallostregatto.tumblr.com/

She stared at the chessboard quietly, her face frowned and Cullen started to feel very uncomfortable.  
This is not what he had in mind or what he expected, when she appeared in his office asking shyly if he had time for a chess match together.  
And, even if he had a pile of documents to read and a tons of letters to reply, the Commander gladly followed her in “their” place in the garden.  
When she smiled at him, when that little, adorable dimple appeared on her rosy cheek, honestly he couldn’t deny her nothing. It wasn’t the first time that these thoughts passing through his mind and no matter how much the man scolded himself, Demetra Trevelyan was always in his mind.  
And, even more, in his heart. He repeated every day to his stubborn heart that she was the Inquisitor, that she had much more important iusses in her mind, that love was only a complication when a war was coming, that they were just friends, that…  
But then, she did something incredible - like killing a damned high dragon - or arrived in his office, smiling, a little coy, and showed him what she had found in her travels or requested an advice or simply asked him to join the others for eating together.  
Little things that made his heart hoping for impossible scenarios.  
That day, anyway, something went wrong and he didn’t know what.  
Demetra - in his mind he allowed himself to call the young woman with her name - won her first game against him.  
She should have been radiant. She was supposed to jump laughing around the table or, at least, grinning and claiming her victory very loudly.  
A thing that Cullen had learned very well about his Inquisitor was how much she hated loosing. She could be a little shy and sometimes unsure, but her competitive side was strong as his, it was just better hidden. And when she won, her enthusiasm was explosive.  
So, he really didn’t understand why the Inquisitor seemed so bothered. 

“You let me win this match.”.

Her voice was icy and her eyes avoided his, continuing to inspect the worn out chessboard and the pawns between them. She took her white Warden Commander and fixed the black Soldier near it, one of Cullen's group “You could use this for capturing my Queen and ending the game, instead you chose to catch the Grand Cleric. Doing this, you allowed me to defeat you. Why?”.  
Cullen rubbed her neck, clearing his throat. The Commander hadn’t imagine this conclusion for their game.  
She was right: he decided to let her win and, to be completely honest, he was surprised she knew that specific move. He was certain she wouldn’t notice it.  
“Do you think I’m not smart enough for playing againts you?”.  
Again that voice, so strange to hear from her lips. Cullen started and his answer was vibrant and fast “Not at all, Inquisitor. I…”  
“Well, why you let me win?” the young woman interrupted her Commander, refusing again to look at him and biting her lower lip, clearly mortified.  
Cullen wanted desperatly took her hand, before explaining his silly plan, but he didn’t dare. 

Too many people were around them, it would be awkward and he perfectly knew it… so, for the Maker’s sake, why he had her hand between his?

Finally, Demetra looked at Cullen, surprised by his gesture, but didn’t retreat herself.  
She simply watched their fingers interwined togheter and sighed slighlty “I know, I’m not a great opposing and maybe for you it’s boring playing against an amateur, but…”  
“Forgive me, Inquisitor.” he stopped her softly, holding her gaze. Fool, fool man, he repeated in his mind, before speaking again “I had a plan. A stupid one. I just wanted that you felt… confident about your progresses. Here, with me, and out in the battlefield as our leader. You seemed … uncomfortable, in this days, and I just thought that a little victory could help to improve your mood.”  
“Were you worried for me?” she asked, surprised.  
He cleared his throat “Of course I worry for you! I… I mean, you are our Inquisitor, as your advisor…” he stopped for a moment “and your friend, I want you to know that all of us understand how hard is your work and we’re all here for helping you. It’s our duty and our wish.”.  
She didn’t reply and he added “I should have known that a woman like you couldn’t appreciate a false victory. Please, believe me, I’m so, so sorry.”.  
Maker’s breath, thinking things like this was embarassing and telling aloud was even worse. He had no right to speak so freely to his leader, even if she considered herself a friend of him. Demetra stayed silent for a little and Cullen felt the frantic need to say something again, to tell her that his mistake wasn’t an attempt to make her feel inadequate, that was an honest, naive mistake, that…  
“I’m sorry, Cullen.”.  
How could a fistful of words making him feel so happy and relieved?  
Demetra smiled, a real, warm smile, just a little uncertain “I’m afraid I got a bit carried away. You’re right, I wasn’t completely well. I know it’s been two months since we arrived here and I became the Inquisitor. I should be used to be your guide, but the truth is that … I’m scared. Like, a lot. Before Haven, maybe I was the Herald, but my work was essentialy going out and kicking demons in their asses, sealing breaches and kicking harder who tried to kick me.”.  
He snorted and she seemed amused too “Well, it’s true! I suppose Varric’s version would be much more enchanting and epic, but that was the generally gist. Anyway, now it’s different. It's all bigger and even more important. And sometimes I think that you, Cass, Josie and Leliana chose the wrong person.”  
Cullen pondered for a while, his tactical and clever mind working fast “So, when you realized I let you win…”  
“I thought that was a confirmation of a lack of trust in me. As Inquisitor, of course.” she completed, hastily “But I think I overreacted, as I said, so forgive me. You had a caring thought and I’m grateful for it. Really!”.  
Cullen smiled, leaned slightly towards her “Please, no, there’s no need to apologize. I understand. I felt in a similar way when I became Knight - Commander of Kirkwall Templars. Believe me, you're doing a great job. You are fair and kind, a great warrior and a merciful judge, a woman that all admire. I just want to add that the Inquisition is here for its Inquisitor.”.  
I’m here for you, he said silently in his mind, admiring her thankful smile. Maker’s breath, he wanted - needed - to hug her, to reassure her with warm kisses and warmer words about his trust in her, not only as Inquisitor but as a woman. A lovely, brave woman that he… he…

Maker, how he wanted to kiss her, feel her, touch her. 

Cullen pulled back his hand, which was still holding her, not trusting himself.  
It didn’t matter what he wished until he'd understood what she wished.  
“So, Inquisitor…”  
“Demetra, Cullen. Please.”  
“So, lady Demetra…” he grinned and she laughed “You’re impossible!”  
“Would you like a new chess game against this impossible man?”  
“Prepare the board, Commander.”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and, as always, I so much appreciate your likes, reblogs, kudos and comments.


End file.
